Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Good Day, Good Night
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Good Day, Good Night is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Barney, Ryan Mitchell, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby Brady and the rest of the gang are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day. Robert tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all pretend that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by brushing their teeth and putting on their pajamas. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Song List #Barney Theme Song (remake) #Five Little Butterflies (Reamke) #Mister Sun (remake) #The Barney Bag (remix/remake) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (remake) #Growing (remake) #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Brahms' Lullaby #Listen to the Night Time (remake) #Are You Sleeping? #I Don't Want To Live On The Moon #Aiken Drum #Mister Star #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You (remake) #Interplanet Janet End Credits Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Robbie Rotten, Bear, Tutter, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo and the rest of the gang will guest star in this film. *This is the second home video to feature The Barney Bag. The first was "Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Fun & Games". Also, both of them are the only two home videos to feature the Barney Bag. *This is the second Barney & Friends home video that neither Baby Bop, nor BJ appear in. *This video is the second to have the teaser tralier for Kids World In Barney's Great Adventure. *This was the first time Ashley and her twin sister, Alissa. *The squirrel from At Home with Animals returns in this video. *It is revealed that in Barney's story, the little girl named Sarah has the same name as the real Sara Hickman who played Kristen. *Kristen wears the same shirt in Tree-Mendous Trees (with different pair of jeans). *It is revealed partially in this episode that Kristen's favorite color is yellow, while the kids were making sun visors. The first color Kristen used for her visor was yellow. *In Barney's Which Flower Are You? poem, Stephen was a marigold, Robert was a sunflower, Kristen was a daisy, and Ashley and Alissa were a panies. *Even though BJ and Baby Bop don't appear in this video, Baby Bop is mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *The lullaby/guitar/musical instruments/ remix version of I Love You was later used in Barney in Outer Space and My Party with Barney (with a higher pitch in the last verse in that video only). *Also; in 1997/1998 style, the version of "I Love You" is similar to Barney Goes To School, Barney in Concert, and Seasons 1-14. Gallery th (1).jpg Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Good Day, Good Night.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:Animals and Kids films